Nightmares and Dreams
by rogueangel1988
Summary: Post X-3, but Xavier and Scott are not dead. Crossover with NCIS, Rogue leaves the X-Men to pursue her dreams. But Five years later, a death brings her two lives together once again.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't belong here anymore. She didn't want to be a hero just yet, all she wanted was to gain control and return to her studies. But, life at the mansion wasn't giving her anything. The Professor had promised to help her with her control, but since she'd arrived there had always been one crisis or another that kept his attention on other things.

Before her mutant she'd had a promising life, she'd been accepted to some very good graduate school, not that she's shared this information with anyone. Why expound her differences from others her age. But now, after her experiences, she's decided that her dreams deserved some attention. She'd gain control by herself, while going to school.

The Cure, and the battle at Alcatraz came at just the right time, they'd never even think twice about why she left. They'd assume that she'd left for the cure, and went on with her life. When it came time to return to the X-Men she would, but not before. She could feel that there were other things she could be doing with her life, her dreams. Then after sometime she could go back to playing hero.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anna Marie! Would you hurry up! Some of us have other things to do with their evening." Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo yelled across the room.

Tony was the veteran agent of Gibbs NCIS team. A year ago, with the tragic death of Agent Caitlin Todd at the hand of Musad terrorist, Gibbs hired the newly graduated Doctor Anna Marie Darkholme. When Tony first heard of Cate's replacement he was livid to say the least. Then he laid eyes on the woman hired to full her spot.

Not that Cate would ever be replaced, but the hole in the team left them at a slight disadvantage. So after two months of just staring at the empty desk, Gibbs showed up in the bullpen and announced that he had hired a new girl at that she should be getting there within the hour.

Half an hour later, Tony noticed a gorgeous woman step off the elevator, she couldn't have been older than 25. She had long flowing wildly curling auburn hair, with white bangs framing her face. Her eyes were the prettiest emerald's Tony'd ever seen. And to make his day even better, she was heading toward him.

"Hey DiNozzo, how about you focus on your job!" Gibbs yelled from his position crouching over the body. They'd arrived ten minutes ago at the scene, and Anna had been sent to get statements from the two who had found the body.

"It appears as though the deceased was shot three times, twice from behind, and the third time when he had already fallen down. I found these dog tags on him that mention something about Weapon X. But I've never heard of it." Tony recited to his boss.

"And normally Weapon X takes extreme pains to make sure that no one ever knows about it." Anna said walking behind Gibbs. "It was a secret Canadian group in the 1970's that utilized mutants to perform covert ops that they didn't want to be associated with the Canadian Government."

"So if it is a secret group how do you know about Weapon X?" Gibbs said dusting off the knees of his black slacks. He couldn't have been older than mid to late 50's, with salt and pepper hair cut close to the skull. He took no bullshit from his people and utilized all the resources available to him, and at the moment it included his newest employee's knowledge.

"One of the X-men was one of the mutants they tested on." Rogue responded looking down. Not only was Anna super smart, she was a mutant herself. She had limitless power at her fingertips. And five years previously she'd been a member of the mutant super group, X-Men. Tony had yet to get the story of why she left them out of her, and don't think he hadn't been trying for the last twelve months.

"Do you think he can help us figure out why one of our marines is dead, and what his connection to this Weapon X is?" Gibbs asked watched her responses.

"We could go ask him, there's no guarantee that he's still at the mansion. And even then there is no guarantee that he will remember the victim, he hardly remembers his own past." Anna answered with an elegant shrug.

"Well then you and DiNozzo better start packing, we leave for New York in three hours." Gibbs said as he watched Ducky, the NCIS coroner load the deceased into the van to take him back to the lab.

By eight o'clock the next morning the three NCIS agents were leaving their hotel rooms to head over to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. They'd arrived in Westchester New York at three in the morning, and considering the Mansion is also a school they decided that it would be prudent to wait until morning to try and talk to Logan.

Anna Marie was starting to get twitchy. She hadn't thought about the mansion since she left. She was following her dreams and now five years later she was doing just want she wanted too, except she was returning to the X-Men to early, she wasn't ready yet to be a mutant hero. Right now she was happy working for NCIS.

"So, what should we know, Agent Darkholme?" Gibbs asked as they piled into the car.

"By now, hopefully school has started and they students won't be causing us any trouble. The Headmaster, Charles Xavier is a telepath, so if you start hearing a voice in your head, don't be alarmed, it's just Charles. Logan is abrupt, and possibly hostile, but if you don't threaten the school, you wont have anything to worry about. And the other X-Men should be teaching, so we wont run into them." Rogue recited.

Tony looked back at his partner, and noticed that she looked a bit nervous. He reached back and grabbed her hand, "Don't worry Anna, we're here for you."

"That's a school!" Tony exclaimed when Xavier's came into view. It was huge! A sprawling lawn with a long drive lay in front of the equally sprawling mansion. Tony'd been to London, and this school could give Buckingham Palace a run for its money.

"Yeah, and it appears that they've added on since I left." Rogue muttered. "It also appears as though school is not in session today."

Young adults of various ages could be seen playing or lounging in the grass. There were four adults visible on the side porch; they must have been the ones in charge of supervising the students. As they drove up the driveway students turned to watch their progress, it was not a common occurrence to see a government car drive peacefully onto the grounds. The adults walked around to greet them.

Peter, also known as Colossus, watched as the car stopped moving, it was clear that there were three individuals in the car. As the driver's door open Peter observed an older man with military bearing, he appeared to be somber, and very businesslike. But it also looked like he didn't pose a threat to the Mansion.

Peter then transferred his attention to the man who had exited the passenger side. He was tall with a shaggy mop of brown hair. Peter noticed that he had obviously never been in the military. But it was a possibility that he was a police officer, again it's the way he carried himself.

But it was the third member of the group that caught his attention, and everyone else's. Rogue'd returned. These men had brought Rogue back! But she looked very different then he remembered her. She stood at her full height; her hair hung framing her face in glorious wild curls. But it was the outfit that was the largest difference. Tight low rise dark blue jeans, a short sleeve white button up sleeve with a black vest over, it clearly emphasized the sinful temptation of the untouchable. God clearly was vengeful by making the most gorgeous women equipped with the touch of death. Then Peter noticed that Rogue wore no gloves…. She really did get the cure!

"Rogue? Your, like home!" Jubilee squealed from next to Peter. She was practically jumping up and down barely able to control herself.

"Actually, I go by Anna Marie Darkholme now, and this isn't a social call." Rogue, or Anna, said quickly forestalling any more excitement from the yellow firecracker. "Is Logan still here?"

"Turn around Darling." A voice said from behind her.

Slowly Anna turned around, hoping that he didn't blame himself for her leaving five years before.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Logan. How's it been?" Anna said slowly turning around. The feral mutant looked exactly like he did five years before. Guess having a healing factor for your mutation had some perks.

"I would have been better if we had known where you disappeared to that night. The Professor tried to find you, but couldn't locate you." Logan said gruffly. As he had been talking to Rogue, he had been observing the two men that came with her. "We thank you for returning her to us, but you can go now."

"Sir, I'm her boss." The older of the two responded sardonically, almost like he couldn't believe that the other man believed that they were just dropping Anna off. "And she's a very qualified member of my team. And we actually came up here to ask you a few questions about one of our marines."

Logan appeared to take offense to that comment, and started to puff up. The surrounding mutants took slight steps back to be clear of the impending altercation.

"Why don't we all take this to the Professor's office?" A voice asked from the front door of the mansion. In the door stood Scott Summers, the X-Men's leader and pain in Logan's ass.

The X-Men turned to go inside without question, well all but Logan did, but he followed just the same knowing that eventually they would get Rogue's reasoning. Tony and Gibbs looked toward Anna in a silent exchange between team members.

Following Scott into Professor Xavier's office, the three NCIS agents found that the entire X-men team had been called to join them. Meaning the whole X-Men team was watching the federal agents with varying expressions. Rogue guessed they were not going to be able to get straight to work, some members looked like they wanted an explanation for why she left.

"Where have you been Rogue?" Bobby asked once he got over the shock of who had walked into the room after him. "We got back from Alcatraz, and you weren't here. We assumed that you went for the Cure, but you never returned."

"I had other things that I wanted to be doing with my time that didn't include sitting in high school classes, and playing hero. And I'm not Rogue anymore." The Southern mutant ground out. She didn't want to be reminded off what she used to be like, the meek little girl she had turned into when she first arrived at the mansion.

"No, you'll always be Rogue." Logan said.

"That's just what you guys didn't understand." She cried. "I was never Rogue. And now we have to get down to business. I didn't return here to rejoin the X-Men. We came because we have a job to do."

"And just what is that job?" Remy Lebeau drawled from the opposite side of the room as the three new comers.

"NCIS." Gibbs answered.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services," Tony stated after noticing the blank stares that Gibbs received from his statement. "And we are here because yesterday a marine was murdered and he had a dog tag in his possession, indicating his involvement in a Weapon X program. Agent Darkholme informed us that one of you had some personal connection to the program."

"Isn't Mystique's name Raven Darkholme?" Kitty spoke up for the first time in the office, looking toward the Professor for some clarification.

"Yes, Mystique's name is Raven Darkholme," Anna responded to Kitty's question before the professor had the chance to answer.

"And the reason you suits are believing the word of that terrorist," Scott said incredulously.

"Who is this terrorist they are talking about?" Gibbs asked looking at Rogue with a raised eyebrow.

"It just so happens that Raven Darkholme is my mother," Anna said quietly, this announcement was met with shocked silence, from both parties, they had all learned something new in regards to the Southern woman standing before them. "But I am Agent Darkholme, so I know for a fact that you have some knowledge pertaining to Weapon X, I have your memories rolling around in my skull."

"Why didn't you ever tell us that Mystique was your mother?" Peter asked quietly looking at the girl who'd sit with him for hours in the library, and neither would ever utter a word.

"Just what would you have done if, I just casually told you, 'By the way, my mother is a terrorist and I was trained by her ever since I could walk'? I'm thinking that it would not have gone down well in either of my lives," Rogue stated giving Gibbs and Tony an apologetic shrug. "You already walked on eggshells around me, so I hid certain aspects of my life that would single me out as more of a freak then I already was."

"Certain aspects, as in plural. What else were you hiding from us?" Storm stated calmly from her seat next to Logan.

"I don't see where that information has any impact on why we are here. So I refuse to answer any more questions about my life." Rogue answered stubbornly, just as Tony knew she would. She'd been answering that same question the same way for the last twelve months.

"Well Darlin', that's where your wrong. I don't feel like answering any of your questions, until our questions are answered." Logan said smugly leaning back in his chair.


End file.
